Can't stay away
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Derek Hale, loner, troublemaker and misunderstood. Stiles Stilinski, sweet, smart and always doing the opposite of what you say. They met and fall in love but with Stiles, his family and friends become hellbent on keeping them apart. Even with them in his life 24/7 Stiles still can't seem to stay away from Derek.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I apologies if there are other stories like this.**

**Characters**

**Stiles/Derek, Scott/Allison, Danny/Jackson, Sheriff Stilinski/Ms. McCall **

**Stiles and Scott are stepbrothers **

**My two characters are Wes and Drew and they are bullies that will only appear in the first chapter and will possibly come back later on in the story so will Mr. Perry.**

**Chapter 1: Love at first site**

"I can't believe you're going to blow me off again for Allison." Stiles said. They were walking in the school halls of Beacon Hills high.

Scott smiled "You could call Danny."

"He's going out with Jackson." Stiles said. "Why is it that everyone has someone but me?"

"You'll meet someone Stiles." Scott said. "You're sweet and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah." Stiles said

**OO**

**Principal's office**

Derek Hale was sitting in front of the principal. Slouching down in his seat he was barely paying attention to what he was saying.

"Do you hear me Derek?" Mr. Perry said. "If you get in one more fight I-"

"What you'll expel me?" Derek said sitting up. "Do what you want, I don't care."

Mr. Perry sighed. "Derek is everything okay at home?"

"It's none of your business." Derek snapped. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah." Mr. Perry said. "But I don't want to see you in here again."

"Whatever." Derek said getting up and leaving the office. When he got into the halls he ran into someone. "Watch where you're going."

Stiles jumped "Sorry I didn't see you."

Derek froze and stammered at little. "No it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I've never seen you before, I'm Derek. "

Stiles smiled "Well I've seen you plenty of times, I'm Stiles."

"Stiles!" Scott said walking over to the pair. "Come on let's go."

Stiles nodded "Bye."

"Bye" Derek said watching him go.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked once they were a good distance away from Derek.

"What, I was just talking to him." Stiles said.

"Well don't." Scott said. "He's nothing but trouble."

"You don't even know him." Stiles said.

"When it comes to Derek you don't have too." Scott said.

**OO**

**Later that day**

Stiles was walking from the bathroom back to his class when he was pulled into an empty classroom. He was then shoved onto the floor.

"What's up fag?" Drew said. "Where is you loser brother to protect you now?"

Stiles tried to get pass them but they pushed him back down. "Just leave me alone."

Wes smiled "Awe the little princess is scared."

Stiles was grabbed by Drew and he closed his eyes, ready for the blows to come but they didn't. He opened his eyes to see Drew on the floor nursing his face and Wes was nowhere in sight. Derek was now standing over him.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded "Yeah I'm fine."

Derek helped Stiles up and cleared his throat. "I was walking down the hall when I saw them pull you into the classroom."

"Well thank you for helping me." Stiles said.

Derek sighed "So I've take it you've heard about me."

Stiles shrugged "Just what others say. That you live alone, you've been arrested and expelled from other schools for fighting and you almost killed someone."

Derek looked down. "That's all true and everyone I get close to I end up ruining their lives so that's why I stay to myself."

"Well if you ever want to talk, I'm here." Stiles said.

Derek smiled "Stiles I'm pretty sure you're a straight A student and you've never been in trouble. The best thing for you to do is stay away from me. I don't want to bring you down as well." He turned to leave.

"Wait." Stiles said grabbing his arm. "I can tell just by looking at you that you're not as bad as they say. You're just misunderstood and alone."

Derek found himself completely lost in Stiles brown eyes. "You're eyes are so beautiful."

Stiles blushed and looked away from Derek.

"I should go before someone sees us." Derek said. "Bye."

Stiles stood there smiling before fixing himself up and leaving.

**OO**

**After school**

Stiles was waiting for Scott when he spotted Derek leaving the school. His eyes followed him as he made his way over to his car and when Derek looked up and saw him he smiled and waved.

Derek shook his head but waved back, smiling.

"Stiles will you stop." Scott said walking up next to Stiles. "Stay away from him, he's trouble."

Stiles groaned and got into his jeep. "Like I said before you don't know anything about him."

"And you do?" Scott said getting into the passenger's side. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Stiles said starting the car and driving off.

**OO**

**Around seven that night**

Stiles was sitting in front of Derek's house, nervously biting his nails. Taking a deep breath he got out and made his way to the front door. Pausing a minute he knocked on the door.

Derek opened the door and smiled "You seriously won't stay away will you?"

Stiles chuckled "Nope, can I come in?"

**OO**

Scott was looking for his brown shirt he let Stiles hold when he saw a note on the computer. "Dang it Stiles."

"What's wrong?" Mr. Stilinski said walking up behind him. "What is that?"

"Nothing" Scott said hiding the note behind his back.

"Let me see it." He said.

**OO**

**Derek's livingroom**

"So why are you here?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged and sat on the couch. "I guess I wanted to get to know you better."

"You shouldn't." Derek said sitting next to him. "Like I said before I'm nothing but trouble."

"I don't think so." Stiles said. "I don't care what anyone else says, I want to be here."

Derek once again got lost starting into Stiles eyes. "You know you're the only person who's even been inside my house."

"Shocking." Stiles said. "Seeing how hot you are."

Derek smiled and was about to say something else but he was interrupted but pounding on the door. "Hang on." He said getting up and answering the door.

"Where the hell is my son?" Mr. Stilinski said as soon as he opened the door.

Stiles got up when he heard his father. "Dad?"

"Stiles get in your jeep and go home." Mr. Stilinski said.

"But dad-" Stiles started to say.

"Now!" He yelled. When Stiles went pass him he went back to Derek. "You stay the hell away from my son. Do you hear me or I will arrest your ass." He turned and walked to his own car.

From the doorway Derek could see Stiles staring at him as he backed out and away from his house. He had felt something for Stiles the moment he saw him and he was pretty sure Stiles did too.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stay away from him**

Stiles took his time getting home that night because he didn't want to deal with his father but when he pulled up in the driveway his father was leaning against his car waiting for him. He got out and headed over to him. "How did you know where I was?"

"That's not important." Mr. Stilinski said. "What were you doing over there anyway?"

Stiles crossed his arms. "Nothing dad, we were just talking."

"Well I don't want you near that kid." Mr. Stilinski said. "All he's going to do is get you in trouble."

"You don't know anything about him dad." Stiles said. "He's not as bad as everyone says."

"And how do you know that?" Mr. Stilinski yelled. "Tell me something, when did you two start talking anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." Stiles said. "Why can I see him dad?"

"Because I said so." Mr. Stilinski said. "And as long as you live under my roof you'll do what I say and stay away from him. Do you hear me?"

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Whatever." He said walking off. He ignored his father when he call his name and went inside. He passed Scott who was sitting on the couch watching TV and stopped. "You could have given me a heads up."

Scott looked up at Stiles. "Sorry."

"Did you tell him where I was?" Stiles asked.

"He walked in just as I was finishing the note." Scott said. "You know that he knows when someone lies to him."

Stiles sat beside Scott. "I can't believe he embarrassed me in front of Derek. He probably want's nothing to do with me now."

Scott just stared at him. "Did you really go to his house?"

Stiles smiled "Yeah and it wasn't that bad. Pictures of him and his family everywhere." He sighed "I don't care what he says, I want to see him and I need your help to do that."

"No I'm not going to help you sneak around that creep." Scott said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Stiles followed him. "Come on Scott, all the times I covered for you and now you can't do it for me."

Scott was about to answer him but he stopped when Mr. Stilinski walked into the kitchen. "I just can't dude."

"You can't what?" Mr. Stilinski said walking over to them.

"Nothing." Stiles said. "Don't bother coming up. I'm not hungry." He went to his room and locked the door behind him. He didn't care what his father or anyone thought about Derek. He was going to see him. With or without the help from Scott.

**OOO**

The next day not only was Stiles giving his father the silent treatment but also Scott. He was at his locker when he saw Derek at his own further down the hall. Taking a deep breath he walked over to him. "Hey Derek."

Derek looked up at Stiles and smiled. "Stiles."

"Listen I'm sorry about my father." Stiles said. "Sometimes he can be a little overprotective."

"It's okay." Derek said. "I can understand why."

Stiles frowned and looked down at his feet. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Derek nodded. "Um do you think I'm attractive?"

Derek stopped rummaging through his locker and looked at Stiles. "Why do you want to know that?"

Stiles shrugged and looked back up at Derek. "I don't know."

"Stiles have you ever been with a guy?" Derek asked closing his locker and leaning against it.

"No, I've never really wanted to be with one. That was until I saw you and it has nothing to do with the fact that I think you're incredibly hot or anything, I just feel like I've known you forever."

Derek felt the same way about Stiles but he didn't say anything. "What about your dad, I mean won't he be upset?"

"I don't care." Stiles said. "All my life I've done what I was told to do. Now I'm going to do something I want to do."

Derek sighed "Oaky then to answer your question yes, you're very attractive."

Stiles smiled "That's great…so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school."

"I don't know." Derek said. "What will other think if they see us together?"

"Did you not hear what I said before?" Stiles said. "I don't care so I'll meet you at your car after school." He walked off before Derek could say anything else.

Derek just smiled as he watched Stiles run down the halls and when he disappeared he started his walk to class.

**Lunchroom**

Scott was sitting in the lunchroom with Jackson and his girlfriend Allison. About ten seconds ago he waved for Danny and Stiles to come over but they headed to another table.

"What's going on between you two?" Jackson asked.

Scott sighed "Stiles isn't talking to me because I won't cover for him. He's starting to hand out with Derek and no one wants him to so he asked me to cover for him and I said no. He hasn't spoken to me since yesterday."

"Wow." Jackson said. "He must really like Derek. I wouldn't blame him either because Derek is hot."

Allison smiled "And what would Danny say if he heard you say that?"

"I'm pretty sure Danny thinks the same thing." Jackson said looking over at their table.

**OOO**

"I agree with you, Derek is very hot." Danny said to Stiles. "I mean if I wasn't with Jackson I would be all over him."

Stiles chuckled. "Shut up."

"So are you really going to go out with him after school?" Danny asked.

"You say it like it's a date when we're just going to be hanging out." Stiles said. "And if my dad or Scott calls you asking about me we're working on a school project together and I won't be home until late."

"Alright." Danny said. "But you know everyone said the same thing about Jackson and looked how he turned out."

"So you think I should do this?" Stiles asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I think you should. This kind of stuff doesn't happen too often so you should do whatever you can to take advantage of it."

Stiles looked across the room at Derek who was sitting along. "I'll do that."

**After school**

Scott was at his locker when Stiles walked up to him. "Hey."

"Here?" Stiles said handing him the keys.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"I'm going out with Danny." Stiles said walking off.

Scott just watched him go."

**Parking lot**

Derek was walking to his car when he saw Stiles leaning against it. He stopped in front of him and smiled. "So is there anything in particular that you want to do?"

Across the school Scott looked on as Stiles and Derek chatted and soon Stiles got into the car with him and they drove off. He stood there for a minute before climbing into the jeep and driving home. When he got there his mother was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey mom."

Melissa turned to Scott. "Hey honey how was school?"

"It was okay." Scott said.

"Where is Stiles?" Melissa asked.

Scott sat there a minute before clearing his throat. "He's with Danny doing some work from school. I'm going to pick him up later."

"Alright." Melissa said going back to cooking.

Scott slowly got up and headed to his room. He didn't like lying to his mom but he also didn't like it when his best friend and step brother wasn't talking to him. Stiles was right, he would always cover for him when he would sneak around with Allison and it's only fair to do the same and that's exactly what he was going to do.

**A/N The next chapter will be up soon and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

Derek and Stiles drove around for a while but couldn't decide on where to go so they just went to the park. They were sitting on the swings. "Hey Derek can I ask you something?"

Derek sighed "Let me guess you want to know what happened with me and that guy I almost killed, right?"

Stiles shook his head. "No I was going to ask you why you act the way you do. You seem like a sweet guy so why put up the tough act."

Derek shrugged "Everyone sees me as the bad guy so what's the point in proving them wrong when they'll never understand." He looked over at Stiles. "Why do you care so much? Do you feel sorry for me because I don't have any friends?"

"I don't feel sorry for you." Stiles said. "I just like being with you. You're not like other guys who only seem to talk to me because I'm hot."

Derek smiled "And I'm not doing that?"

"We haven't talked about anything dealing with sex in every conversation we had." Stiles said. "Other guys seem to only think about that and that's why I've never been with a guy before." He looked down. "What about you, have you ever been with a guy?"

Derek nodded "A few but they never lasted long. To tell you the truth at my old school I was a lot like you."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked looking over at him.

"I got A's and B's in all my class but I was the only out person at my school. I only dated people in the closet because they were too afraid to come out. I use to get harassed a lot too until I got tired of it. One day I got cornered in the locker-room and some guy called me a fag and I snapped. I didn't realize that I was about to kill him until I was pulled off of him. No one messed with me after that or even looked my way. His mother didn't press charges but we left anyway. When I moved here I was glad because I had a chance to start over but somehow everyone knows about what I did and stayed away. So I decided that I didn't need anyone or anything. Everyone thinks I'm the bad guy."

"I don't." Stiles said looking him in the eyes. Somewhere between their conversations they stopped swinging and were inches apart from each other.

Derek couldn't pull his eyes away from Stiles as he leaned in closer and closer. So close he could feel Stiles breath on his own.

Just as their lips were about to touch Stiles phone rang. Pulling back he answered it. "What Scott?"

Scott sighed "Look I know you're mad but dad's looking for you. I told him that you were with Danny but he told me to come get you anyway. Where are you Stiles?"

"I'm at the park near Derek's house." Stiles said looking over at him.

"Just stay there, I'm on my way." Scott said.

Stiles hung up the phone. "My dad is looking for me."

"So you have to go?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded "I still have time though."

Derek moved closer to Stiles and when their lips touched he felt something he's never felt before. He just wished that he knew whatever it was.

**30 minutes later Scott and Stiles were back home sitting in the driveway.**

"So why didn't you tell dad that I was with Derek?" Stiles asked.

"You were right." Scott said. "I owe you but I want to know everything. If you're going to see him or not. I know I'm being nosey and all but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Stiles said smiling. "But you don't have anything to worry about. I really like Derek and it means a lot that you're doing this for me."

"You're my brother Stiles." Scott said. "As long as you're okay and happy so am I."

Stiles sighed and looked toward the house. "Maybe we should go in before they start to think something is wrong."

Dinner that night was quiet and once he was done Stiles left the dining room and went up to his room. Sitting on his bed he called Derek.

**OOO**

Derek was on his computer when he saw Stiles name flashing on his phone so he answered it. "Hey did everything go okay?"

"Yeah." Stiles said. "Scott isn't going to say anything. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again."

Derek sat back in his chair. "Yeah we can do that, you know I never told anyone what I told you today."

"I figured that." Stiles said. "Don't worry I won't say anything."

Derek smiled and heard his Uncle calling his name. "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Stiles hung up the phone and then called Danny.

"How did it go with Derek?" Danny said quickly.

"Well hi to you too." Stiles said. "We talked for a while, made plans to see each other again and then we kissed."

"You what?" Danny shrieked "You kissed him!"

"We were just staring at each other and then it just happened." Stiles laid down on his bed. "I can still feel his lips on mine."

"I'm so happy for you." Danny said. "Hey we should all go out together. Me, you, Derek, Scott, Jackson and Allison. We could go to the movies or something."

"I don't think he'd be up for that but I'll ask him." Stiles looked toward his door and saw his dad. "I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and sat it on his bed.

"Hey Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Hey." Stiles said looking at him.

Mr. Stilinski sighed and walked into Stiles room. "You haven't really spoken to me since-"

"Just forget about it dad." Stiles said cutting him off.

"Stiles I know you're mad and I'm sorry for butting into your romantic life but I don't want you around him." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Yeah and you made that perfectly clear." Stiles said picking up his phone again.

"Stiles." No answer. "Good night." He said leaving the room.

Stiles felt bad because he really did hate lying to his father but this was the first time he ever felt something with a guy and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

**OOO**

**The next day in the lunchroom**

Derek was sitting alone eating when Stiles sat in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Stiles frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean sitting with me." Derek said. "What will other people think?"

Stiles smiled and shrugged "I don't care."

Derek just shook his head. "So how was your night?"

"I was okay but a friend of mine suggested that we all go out this weekend." Stiles said "That way my dad won't suspect that I'm with you."

"Who is all Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Danny, Jackson, Scott and Allison." Stiles started playing with his food. "Don't worry you'll love them."

Derek looked around and saw other's looking at them. "On one condition, you leave now because other are staring."

Stiles looked around and smiled. "If I say no will you still go out with me?"

Derek smiled "Yeah I'll still go out with you and your friends."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere." Stiles said starting to eat his food.

Derek just watched Stiles as he ate his food. He could believe that after everything he told him Stiles still wanted to be around him. He was glad though because in the short time they've been talking he already cared a lot for him.

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Triple date night**

**Friday afternoon**

Scott was in Stiles room on his computer while Stiles was getting dressed, "So what are you going to do with Derek?"

Stiles smiled. "I don't know but I'm kind of nervous."

"We're going to the same place." Scott said. "We just won't sit together." He turned to Stiles. "So when are you going to talk to dad?"

"I can't." Stiles said. "He knows when I'm lying to him. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. Derek is a nice guy and everyone is horrible to him. I like him and I want to keep seeing him."

"Well I kind of know how you feel." Scott said. "When I first met Allison her dad hated me and didn't want me around her. When he realized how happy I made Allison he accepted us being together. Trust me he'll come around about Derek if you just talk to him."

Stiles sighed. "You've never been to jail before." He said. "So I don't think he'll ever get over it. If he doesn't like or approve of something he becomes dead set on doing whatever he feels is right to him."

"If I've learned anything from being here is that your dad wants you to be happy." Scott said. "If you explain to him then he'll understand."

Stiles groaned. "It's pointless Scott so let's just forget about it. I just want to go out and have a good time with Derek."

Scott sighed. "Alright." He watched as Stiles went through his drawers. "Will you hurry up and pick something out."

"This is my first date with him." Stiles said. "I want it to be perfect so just give me a few more minutes."

Scott stood up. "Okay but if you're not ready by seven I'm leaving without you." He said leaving the room.

After changing ten more times Stiles was finally finish and he headed downstairs.

**… **

**Movie theather parking lot**

Stiles was pacing back and forth beside his jeep. "He's not coming."

"Will you just relax?" Danny said. "Derek will be here." Just then he saw Derek's car and smiled. See there he is now."

Derek turned off his car and made his way over to the group, mainly Stiles. "Hey Stiles."

Danny watched as they just stared at each other and couldn't help but Smile. "Awe you two are so cute."

Derek noticed how red Stiles face got and smiled. "Well are we going to go in or just stand out here?"

**…**

Even though they went to see the same movie they sat in different spots. Derek and Stiles were at the very top. Danny and Jackson were in the middle and Scott and Allison were at the bottom. The theater was starting to fill up when Stiles started to get nervous. He started bouncing his leg and playing with his fingers

Derek noticed and looked over at him and placed a hand on his knee. "Stiles?"

"Sorry." Stiles said looking down. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay." Derek said. "But why did we have to triple date with them?"

Stiles sat back. "Well my dad still doesn't want me around you so I told him I was going out with Scott and some friends so he wouldn't get suspicious about anything."

"Your dad is really something isn't here?" Derek asked smiling.

"Yeah." Stiles said smiling back. "And he's never going to change."

"Well let's hope that he will." Derek said.

**…**

"It's nice what you're doing for Stiles." Allison said.

"He's family." Scott said. "You know when we were younger and just best friends I was there for him when his mom died. When my dad left he was like a brother to me. I'm so glad that our parents married because I don't know what I would do without him."

Allison smiled. "You know my dad was talking about you last night."

Scott frowned. "Was it bad?"

"No." Allison said. "He was just saying how much I've changed and in a good way. You've made my life 100 times better and I love you so much."

Scott leaned over and kissed Allison. "I love you too."

**…**

"What's going on with you?" Jackson asked looking over at Danny.

"Nothing." Danny said.

"Come on I can tell that something is bothering you." Jackson said. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

Danny turned to Jackson. "Okay so we've been going out for a few months and I just want to know where we stand."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"I mean that." Danny said. "I want to know if we're going somewhere. I know you care about me and I care about you too but what are we doing because I'm pretty sure that I live you."

Jackson didn't know what to say. He really did care for Danny but he wasn't ready for committing and that's what he told Danny. Right after he did it he knew it was a mistake.

Danny turned away from him and looked toward the screen just as the lights went down. He didn't speak to Jackson for the rest of the movie.

**…**

**Parking lot**

"So I had a great time with you." Stiles said walking Derek to his car.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime." Derek smiled. "Hopefully just the two of us."

"I'd like that." Stiles said. "I'll see you later." His second kiss with Derek lasted longer than the first one but when Stiles felt eyes on him he pulled away. "Bye Derek."

"Later." Derek said getting into his car and driving off.

**Stiles couldn't wipe the smile off of his face the whole ride home. Going right up to his room he called Danny.**

"Hey Stiles." Danny said.

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked.

"I broke up with Jackson." Danny said.

Stiles said up in his bed. "What, what happened?"

"I told him that I loved him and he didn't say it back." Danny said. "I was stupid to think that he would ever want to be with just me. He said that he cared about me but didn't love me."

"Sorry." Stiles said.

"Forget about it." Danny said. "So is it official now, are you and Derek dating?"

"I don't know about him but I think we are." Stiles said. He looked up at his door when it opened and Scott walked in. "Danny I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow." He hung up the phone. "What's up Scott?"

Scott smiled. "Allison wanted to go out again."

"I don't know." Stiles said. "We actually wanted to start going on date where it's just us."

"That's what I told her." Scott said. "You know our whole conversation all she talked about was you and Derek. How you two were the perfect couple."

Stiles smiled. "Now you see that he's not the bad guy."

Scott sighed. "Okay fine he's actually pretty cool. I just wish someone else could see that."

"Yeah me too but in the mean time we're going out again tomorrow and I need you to cover for me." Stiles said.

Scott looked down the hall and saw the sheriff heading his way. "Got to go." He said walking off.

Stiles sat back on his bed just as his father walked in. "Dad?"

The sheriff sighed. "Look I know you're upset with me but I don't trust him. I'm doing this to protect you Stiles he's not going to do anything but bring you down. Staying away from him is not only best for you but for everyone, he's no good."

Stiles sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said getting up and going to his dresser."

The sheriff nodded. "Night."

When he left Stiles went over to his door and closed it. He wished his father would see what a great guy Derek really was.

**A/N Thanks for reading and I'll try to update faster but still review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Almost caught**

Stiles was currently lying on Derek's chest in the older males bedroom. Its been two weeks since they started this whole secret relationship and for Stiles, everything was going perfect. His cell phone has been ringing non stop for about five minutes and Stiles didn't care. He was with Derek and he loved it when he was.

The constant ringing finally made Derek give in and he stopped kissing him. "Okay you seriously have to answer that phone because it's getting on my nerve."

"Its probably my dad." Stiles said. "He's been calling me since I left this morning. He's probably upset because I left the house without telling him and the fact that I didn't bring my car makes everything worse."

"Well maybe you should call and talk to him before he does something crazy like come barging over here demanding I tell him where you are." He was about to lean down and kiss Stiles again but he was interrupt by banging on the door. He smiled down at Derek. "That can't be him." He got up and got dressed and headed downstairs.

Stiles got off the bed and started to get dressed. Going over to the window he saw his dads car and cursed.

Derek took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mr. Stilinski, how can I help you."

"Where is my son?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"He's not here." Derek said. "I haven't seen him since school earlier."

Stiles was sitting on his bed biting his nails when he heard a car start. Looking out the window he saw his dads car drive off. Derek showed up seconds later. "What happened?"

"He said to come home if I hear from you." Derek said. "You should go home Stiles and I'll just see you tomorrow."

Stiles nodded. "Alright." He sat on the bed and started putting his shoes. "We're not finish though."

Derek smiled. "Far from it." He leans over and kisses Stiles. "Go on because don't want you to get in trouble."

"Alright." Stiles grabbed his jacket and keys. "You have to drop me off have way remember."

"Right." Derek said grabbing his shoes. "Lets go."

**...**

As soon as Stiles entered the house his dad wad on him. "Dad I was just out, I can't go out without you calling me non stop."

"I was just worried." Mr. Stilinski said.

"You're not like this with Scott." Stiles said. "Look I don't have to tell you everything that's going on in my life." He walked off up to his room. When he walked pass Scott's room he called him so he went into his room. "What's up?"

"Look I know you won't like it when I say this but I've been hearing stuff about you and Derek. Not only from the other kids but from the teachers as well. Teachers have been coming up to me asking and begging me to get you to stop talking to Derek. They say you're a promising student and he's going to ruin your life. I want you to be happy but maybe their right. Maybe you should stop this thing with Derek."

"Why are you going back on what you said." Stiles said. "I'm tired of people judging him when they don't know him. You're suppose to be on my side here. Dad isn't on my side and neither is everyone else I know so I need you. I need you on my side more than anyone else."

"I am on your side." Scott said. "I just don't want you to see you get hurt."

"I won't." Stiles said. "Now are you with me Scott?"

"I'm always with you but what if one of your teachers comes clean to dad?" Scott asked.

"Then I'll deal with it then." Stiles said. "But either way I'm not going to stop seeing him. I like Derek and we have something, I want to see where it goes."

"Is that right?" Melissa said coming into the room.

"Crap." Stiles said looking down. "I can explain."

Melissa folded her arms and smiled. "So that's why you've been so bright eyed and cherry lately."

"Please don't tell him." Stiles said. "He'll never let me see Derek again."

"I'm not going to say anything." Melissa said. "I'm so happy for you Stiles."

"Really?" Stiles said. "I figured you'd be all judging and freaked out because I'm sort of dating someone who's been in jail before."

"Well I can see how happy you are." Melissa said. "And until you're ready I won't tell your dad."

Stiles sighed and smiled. "Thank you." He said hugging her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Melissa said. Pulling back she was still smiling. "Now dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks mom." Stiles said watching her go. Then he turned back to Stiles. "She took it well."

"Yeah but he's not." Stiles said leaving his room. Going to his room he sat on his bed. He didn't know why but he couldn't stay away from Derek. He was like a drug Stiles had to have but in a good way. Lying back on his bed he couldn't stop thinking about Derek.

Dinner that night was pretty awkward, so awkward that Scott and Stiles left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"So do you think you two will be able to be in the same room together and say something." Scott said.

"It's not my fault that were not talking." Stiles said. "He seems convinced that I was out with Derek today."

"But you were." Scott said.

"Yeah well he doesn't have to know that." Stiles handed Scott his plate. "Can you take this to the kitchen because I really don't want to go back in there. Just being around him is awkward."

"I got you." Scott said getting up. Picking up their plates he went to the kitchen.

Stiles sat there for a minute then he was joined by Melissa who sat next to him. "He's going to hate me when he finds out."

"He's not going to hate you Stiles." Melissa said. "He just wants what is best for you."

"But it's my life." Stiles said. "I can see whoever I want and I want to see him. I love dad but he's not going to stop me from seeing Derek, no one is." He got up and headed up to his room.

"This is going to end bad isn't?" Scott said walking up behind his mom.

"Everything is going to okay." Melissa said. "Stiles is going to make things work with him and everything is going to be okay."

"But what about Derek?" Scott said. "He'll never let Stiles see Derek and I know how much he likes him."

"He'll come around to that to." Melissa said. "If he doesn't want to lose Stiles he's going to have accept the fact that Stiles wants to see Derek."

"That's not going to be easy." Scott said. "I'm going to go shower." He said walking off.

Melissa sat there thinking about what to do. She's never kept anything from her faïence and she didn't know how long she would be able to keep this from him.

**A\N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Feeling Guilty**

**A few days later**

"Stiles we can't keep lying to your father." Melissa said. "Sooner or later he's going to find out and then were all going to be in trouble."

"I don't care what he says." Stiles said. "I like Derek okay but he can't look past Derek's past and see that he's a good guy. He likes me and doesn't want to hurt me. Just give me some more time and I promise that I will tell him everything then. Just please don't say anything."

Melissa sighed. "Okay, I won't." She then smiled. "By the way nice job, he's cute."

Stiles just laughed as she walked down the halls. Sighing he went back into his bedroom to find Derek still lying under his covers. "Well I didn't expect that to happen." He said going back over to his bed.

"She seems pretty cool." Derek said sitting up. "Why do you call her Melissa though?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I never got use to calling her mom." He patted Derek on the chest. "But now that she is home you're going to have to leave."

"Alright." Derek said getting up and starting to get dressed.

Stiles couldn't help but watch him as he did so. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Derek said. "But to tell you the truth this is never going to work if we keep this from your dad. She's right, he's going to find out and who knows what will happen next."

"If it comes to that I will deal with it." Stiles said remaking his bed.

Derek heard a car and walked over to the window. "Um good thing I didn't bring my car."

Stiles stopped and looked over at him. "Why?"

"Because he just got out of his car." Derek said looking over at him.

Stiles quickly went over to his window. "Crap um what do we do now?"

"Hello?" Mr. Stilinski said coming into the house.

"Hi." Melissa said walking over to him. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Stilinski smiled. "Well one I live here and two I came home to check on Stiles since he was alone. What are you doing here?"

Melissa cleared her throat. "The same thing, check on Stiles. He's okay um he's actually asleep."

"Oh well I'll just check on him." Mr. Stilinski said heading for the stairs.

"Wait." Melissa said going after him.

**...**

Stiles was leaning out the window when his door opened. He looked back just as the two came in. "Hey what's going on?"

"I thought you were asleep." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Oh I was but then I woke up." Stiles said walking away from the window.

"See he's okay." Melissa said coming into the room.

Mr. Stilinski looked from his wife to his son. "Why do I get the feeling that you both know something I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Stiles said. "There is nothing that we know that you don't know, right?" He said looking over at Melissa.

"Right." Melissa said.

"See nothing." Stiles said. "I'm still a little tired so do you mind if I get back to sleep."

"Sure." Melissa said. "Come on lets go honey." She said pulling him out of the room.

Stiles closed the door and leans against it. Letting out a huge breath he went back to the window. Pulling our his phone he called Derek. "Hey did you make it down?"

"Yeah." Derek said. "I'm heading to my car now."

Stiles sighed. "I'm really sorry about that Derek."

"Stop saying you're sorry." Derek said. "I don't blame you for wanting to keep this from him. I guess I'm not the perfect guy that everyone wants in their life."

"Well I want you in mine and that's all that matters to me." Stiles said going back over to his bed. "I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye." Derek said hanging up the phone.

Stiles sat his phone down and laid down on his bed. "Well that won't be happening again. Next time I'm defiantly going to his place."

**Later that day**

When Scott got home later night he found Stiles asleep on his bed. He woke him up. "Stiles?"

Stiles moaned and turned away from Scott's voice. "Go away."

Scott smiled. "I see Derek tired you out." He whispered in his ear.

"What?" Stiles jumped up. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"Mom told me everything." Scott said. "Man what if he would have found out right then."

"It's not funny." Stiles said getting up. "But you were right about Derek, he wore me out and more than once."

"Okay I didn't need to hear that." Scott said.

"Where have you been all day?" Stiles asked. "Let me guess with Allison, right?"

"Right." Scott said. "How are things with Derek?"

"Good." Stiles said.

"You'd tell me if it wasn't right." Scott asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said. "Not that I would ever been too."

**The next morning**

Scott and Stiles were sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. "Hey I wanted to take to you about something. She feels bad about lying to him. You not telling him the truth isn't just affecting you, it's affecting the rest of us. What do you think he's going to do when he finds out that we've all been lying to him."

Stiles sighed. "What are you saying?"

"You have to tell him the truth." Scott said. "And just deal with whatever he dishes out."

"Hey boys." Mr. Stilinski said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Scott said. He watched as Stiles began playing with his food. "Stiles?"

"I'm going to get dressed." Stiles said leaving the kitchen.

Mr. Stilinski looked over at Scott. "What's going on with him?"

"I don't know." Scott said. "I'm um going to get ready as well."

**Mr. Stilinski just sighed and watched him go.**

Scott went up to Stiles room. "Hey."

"You made your point Scott." Stiles said. "And you made me feel like a dick as well."

Scott sighed. "Look I'm not trying to make you feel bad but if this thing with Derek is really serious you're going to have dad. It's going to be easier now then later." Stiles didn't answer him so he just went to his room.

Stiles sat on his bed just as his phone rang, it was Derek. "Hey Derek?"

"Are you okay?" Derek said noticing how upset Derek sounded.

Stiles laid down on his bed. "It looks like I have to come clean to my dad sooner then I thought. After school I'm going to tell him everything."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Derek asked.

"No this is something I have to do on my own." Stiles said. "But I promise that I will call you and tell you everything once I'm done with him."

"Okay." Derek said. "Well I hope everything goes well."

Stiles smiled. "Thanks, bye." He hung up the phone and finished getting ready for school.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuing from the last chapter...**

**Chapter 7:You all lied to me  
**

**Beacon Hills high school**

Stiles sat in class that morning alone, even though class didn't start until about ten minutes later.

Derek saw him and went inside. "Hey." He sat next to him.

Stiles smiled. "Hey, what's going on with you?"

Derek sighed "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm just worried about coming clean to my dad." Stiles said. "I know he's going to freak and foebid me to ever see you. I don't even know how to talk to him anymore and when I tell him this he'll probably never trust me again."

Derek looked down. "Well maybe there is something else we could do. Something that could save your relationship,with him."

"I don't want to do that Derek." Stiles said looking over at him.

"And I don't either but I don't want you to lose him over this." Derek said. "I care a lot about you and I've lost my dad. I don't want you to lose your's."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Stiles asked.

"I guess so." Derek said. "I told you that my past will never let us be together. I'm a screw up Stiles and now I've made you lie to you family. More then anything I want to be with you but maybe this is for the best."

Stiles sighed. "I don't want to lose my dad but I don't want to lose you either. So I'm going to tell my dad about you after school and whatever happens, happens."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked taking Stiles hand.

Stiles nodded and turned to Derek. "This is my choice and I want to be with you."

"Alright." Derek said. "But you know that I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

Stiles smiled. "So does that mean that you're not breaking up with me?"

"I guess so." Derek leans forward and kisses Stiles just as the bell rang and soon students started to fill the room. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Stiles said watching him go.

**...**

As the day went on Stiles was dreading to go home and face his dad. He was nervous and scared at the same time. The school day seemed to go by fast as he soon found himself sitting in his driveway. His dad's car was in the driveway and Scoot stayed with Allison so he was alone. Getting out of his jeep he headed inside. He found his dad sitting on the couch eating a sandwich. "Hey dad."

Mr. Stilinski looked over at his son. "Hey where is Scott?"

"He's hanging out with Allison." Stiles said sitting in the chair.

"What's going on with you?" Mr. Stilinski asked sitting up. "I feel like the two of us haven't spoken to each other in ages."

"I know and that's partially my fault." Stiles said. "Dad I need to tell you something and it's something I should have told you a long time ago." He looked down and started playing with his hands. "Um I haven't stopped seeing him."

"What?" Mr. Stilinski said. "You haven't stopped seeing who?"

"Derek." Stiles said still looking down. "I've been seeing him behind your back for a while now." When his dad didn't say anything he looked over at him. "Dad, are you going to say something?"

"You've been lying to me all this time?" Mr. Stilinski looking over at Stiles. "I told you to stay away from that kid!" He yelled getting up.

"You don't know him dad." Stiles said getting up. "He's not this troubled and damaged guy. He's the kind of guy that everyone would like, if they would give a chance."

"He's already been in jail and I don't want you near him." Mr. Stilinski said.

"What you looked him up,he made a mistake." Stiles said getting up. "And that was years ago."

"I don't care!" Mr. Stilinski yelled. "As long as you live under my roof you'll do as I say and I don't want you near him. Do you hear me Stiles?"

Stiles wiped his face. "You don't know him dad."

"Do you hear me?" Mr. Stilinski said again. "Stay away from him."

"You can't keep me from him." Stiles said. "I love him dad and I don't care what you say there is no way in hell that I'm walking away from him." He headed for the door, ignoring his father as he called for him to stop. Getting back into his jeep he pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

**Later that night**

Melissa came home to find her husband sitting in the dark living room, a beer in his hand. She turned on the light and went over to him. "What's going on?"

"Did everyone know but me?" Mr. Stilinski said not looking at her. "Did everyone know that Stiles was still seeing that kid?"

Melissa sighed. "We both knew about it. I know I should have told you but I knew that Stiles would when he was ready."

"You lied to me." Mr. Stilinski said. "All of you lied to me and for what, just so he can keep sneaking around with that piss poor excuse of a man."

"Derek doesn't seem like a bad guy." Melissa said. "And he seems to really care about Stiles. Don't you want him to be happy. Well I've never seem him this happy before. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"No." Mr. Stilinski said getting up. "I'm going back to work." He left the house without another word.

**Melissa sighed and sat there on the couch.**

When Scott got home the only car he saw was his mothers. He figured the sheriff was out but he wondered where Stiles was. He found his mother in the kitchen. "Hey where is everyone?"

"He knows everything Scott." Melissa said. "He left a little while ago and I can't get in contact with Stiles. Have you heard anything from him?"

"No." Scott said. Pulling out his phone he called Derek. "Hey Derek?"

"What's going on?" Derek said.

"Have you heard anything from Stiles?" Scott asked.

"No." Derek said. "He was suppose to call me after he talked to his dad but I haven't heard anything from him. Why, is everything okay?"

Scott sighed. "I don't think it went good between them and no one can get in contact with Stiles. If you hear anything from him can you call me back?"

"Yeah." Derek said. As soon as he hung up the phone he called Stiles who didn't answer. Grabbing his shoes, keys and jacket he left, glad he Uncle wasn't home.

It was around ten when Mr. Stilinski got back home Scott and Melissa were sitting on the couch. "Is he here?"

Melissa shook her head. "We don't know where he is and he's not answering his phone."

"What did you say to him?" Scott said.

Mr. Stilinski sighed and rubbed his face. "Stiles?"

**...**

Stiles was lying in a a motel a long way from home. He had been there ever since he left his house after his fight with his dad. He didn't want to talk to anyone so he turned off his phone. He had the pillow over his head but still jumped where there was knocking at the door, he got up to answer it. He sighed. "Hey."

"Hey." Derek said coming into the room. He walked up to Stiles and hugged him. Stiles had called him and told him where he was and he rushed to get there.

Stiles didn't say anything but hugged him back, glad that he still had Derek.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuing from last chapter...**

"So he's okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Derek said. "Just let him stay here for the night and I'll make sure he gets home tomorrow." He looked down at Stiles who was asleep next to him. "I'll look after him."

"Alright." Scott said. "Call me tomorrow." He hung up the phone and looked over at his mom. "Derek said their at a motel and he was going to stay there."

"What?" Mr. Stilinski said. "There is no way in hell I'm letting him stay the night in a motel with him."

"Just give him some time alone." Melissa said. "It's not going to do any good if you go barging in there like bat out of hell. You're only going to push him further away. He's okay and that's all that matters so lets just sleep on it."

"Fine." Sheriff Stilinski said heading upstairs.

Scott sighed and looked over at his mom. "Sorry we got you into this whole thing."

"That's okay." Melissa said. "I just couldn't say anything when he looked so happy."

Scott smiled. "Yeah you should see them two in school. They really do make the cutest little couple."

Melissa smiled. "Okay it's late you should get some sleep."

"Okay." Scott walked over to his mom and kissed her before heading upstairs.

Melissa went to the kitchen and started to put up the dishes.

**The next day**

**That afternoon**

Mr. Stilinski was at the station going through paperwork at his desk when he saw Derek heading his way from across the room. He got up and headed the other way.

Derek saw him and followed him. "Mr. Stilinski you can avoid me all you want but we're going to have to talk sooner or later!"

Mr. Stilinski stopped and turned to Derek. "Fine let's talk." He went to an empty room where they used to interrogate suspects. He turns to Derek and leans against the table. "So what was so important that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Weather you believe me or not I'm not the same kid I was years ago."Derek said. "What happened back then was a mistake. One that I've regretted it ever since."

Mr. Stilinski sighed and crossed his arms. "A mistake, you nearly killed a kid and you call it a mistake."

"I wasn't right back then." Derek said. "I had just lost my parents and I didn't have anywhere else to go. I had anger problems and I expressed my feelings through my anger, towards anyone who even looked my way. I was a troubled kid back them and yes I've been in jail my fare share of times."

"And let me guess, you've changed." Mr. Stilinski said.

"I have actually." Derek said. "I learned to control my anger and I started to focus on me. I'm not saying you should just accept me in you life but I have strong feelings for your son and I would never hurt him."

"I should get back to work." Mr. Stilinski said.

Derek nodded then turned to leave but stopped. "I really think you should talk to Stiles. You being upset with him is really affecting him." He turned and left the room.

The sheriff sat there for a while before pulling out his phone. Strolling down his contact list stopped at his son's name. Sighing he pushed end, put his phone back in his pocket before leaving the room.

When Derek got back to the hotel where Stiles was he found him sitting on the bed watching TV. "Hey?"

"Where did you go?" Stiles asked.

"I had to do something, sorry for not waking you up before I left." Derek said going over to Stiles. "So I talked to Scott and I told him that I would make sure you get home. Melissa said that she would be home when you get there."

Stiles sighed. "Do I have to go back?"

Derek smiled. "Come on I'll follow you home."

**...**

Stiles watched Derek drive away from his house then went inside and up to his room. Sitting on his bed he began taking off his shoes when Melissa walked in. "Hi." He said stopping and looking at her."

"Hi." Melissa said sitting down next to him. "How are you holding up?"

Stiles shrugged. "I'm okay and I'm sorry for not answering my phone yesterday. I just didn't want to talk to anyone at the time."

"That's okay." Melissa said. "You're home now so lets forget about everything else."

"Do you think he will ever warm up to Derek?" Stiles asked looking over at her.

"I'm sure he will." Melissa said. "Now I will let you be alone and if you need me I'll be downstairs." She got up to leave.

"Thank you." Stiles said. "For everything."

Melissa smiled. "You're welcome."

When she left Stiles laid down on his bed and ended up falling asleep.

**That night**

Stiles woke up and tried to stretch out but he felt someone sitting on his bed. Sitting up he saw his dad. "Dad?"

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "I didn't want to wake you."

Stiles leans against the headboard. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be." Mr. Stilinski said. "Last night was all my fault, I ran you away and I'm sorry."

"I never wanted to lie to you dad." Stiles said.

"I know you didn't." Said Mr. Stilinski said. "You must really like this kid?"

Stiles smiled. "You'd like him if you got to know him dad. Everyone judges him for what he did or almost did back then but they don't know the real Derek Hale, I do."

Mr. Stilinski looked over at Stiles. "You were right, this is your life and I can't tell you who to date and not date. I trust you and whatever you want to do I'll still be here. Because you're my son and I love you."

"Even if that means me being with Derek?" Stiles asked.

Mr. Stilinski nodded. "Even if that means me trying to accept this. I still don't like it but I will do my best."

"Thanks." Stiles said. "So are we okay now?"

"We're okay." Mr. Stilinski said. He reached over and hugged Stiles before getting up and leaving.

Stiles sighed and laid back down on his bed. He couldn't keep the smile from his face. Maybe this would work out after all, he thought to himself.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
